


A New discovery...

by HappyPlantDaddy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A warning anyway cause Someone is bound to cry spoilers, Choking, I mean no main storyline spoilers., Johnny experiences V’s pleasure, Kerry doesn’t know Johnny is watching., M/M, Multi, Only v knows Johnny is watching, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sad Johnny, but like, cyber punk spoilers??, porn with plot?, tw choking, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: V finds out that Johnny can feel his pleasure..
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	A New discovery...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour on a whim of hey this is a cool idea I’m gonna write it. Forgive me if it’s not paced or written well XD.

V grinned as he pushed Kerry back onto his bed. He moved over the rocker boy and kissed him deep and heated. If this time was anything like their little episode on the boat he’d have Kerry screaming his name in no time.  
Kerry hummed as he got v’s jacket off  
“Fucikng hell V you wear too many layers” he growled softly and ripped the others shirt off. V laughed and pulled at Kerry’s clothes getting them off the other in record time. V slid his hand up the other’s gold plated throat with a hum as he felt the other arch into his touch.  
“So needy aren't you Ker..”  
Kerry let out a needy whine as the others hand slid over his throat and squeezed Softly. He was definitely needy…  
V heard a soft breathy noise that didn’t come from Kerry and his eyes snapped to the weight bench across the room...fucking Johnny Silverhand was jerking off watching them. He looked over and thank god he could talk to Johnny in his head without others knowing  
“You fucking pervert. Fuck off johnny.” He looked down and kissed Kerry sharply as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant they kept in the nightstand. Kerry didn’t notice v getting distracted for a moment as he was preoccupied getting V’s pants off. V forgot about Johnny quickly as he started to work Kerry open one finger at a time. He easily got distracted listening to the others moans and gasps.  
“Fuck ker you always sound so pretty for me…” he squezed lightly as the other arched and fucked onto his fingers.  
Johnny was still watching. Still pleasuring himself to them. Apparently when V was horny so was Johnny and when v experienced sexual stimulation so did Johnny…  
V finished streatching Kerry open before slicking himself up. As soon as he touched himself Johnny let out a sharp moan from the corner of the room. V’s eyes snapped up again.  
“Of fucking course you can feel that.” He slid into Kerry and watched them both moan. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was but...having Kerry and Johnny moaning for him was a bit of a turn on.  
V looked down at Kerry and snapped his hips hard into him. He watched the other take his cock greedily and growled lowly in his ear hand still planted around his throat. V heard Johnny say something and didn’t register it for a moment.  
“Do what?” He looked at Johnny as he fucked into Kerry.  
Johnny groaned deeply from the second hand pleasure he was experiencing.  
“Nip right behind his ear…” Johnny panted softly “fuck...he likes it. Used to do it to him…” V took a moment to register the fact Johnny and Kerry had a sexual history. He wasn’t surprised honestly. He kissed up Kerry’s neck softly and stopped behind his ear he nipped and sucked at the skin there easily.  
Kerry let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and his eyes shot open. “V!” He hadn’t experienced that in a long time…  
“How did you? Wait...fuck, is Johnny here? Did he tell you about that?” V kissed him deeply  
“Focus Ker don’t worry about Johnny right now.” He rolled deep and stroked the others cock as he kept his face buried making deep marks on his neck. V knew they were both getting close...he felt Kerry twitching in his hand as he hit deep and perfect.  
“Come on ker…” he kissed him sharply and slid a couple fingers over his nipples knowing that it would push him over the edge. Kerry moaned sharply and spilled over V’s hand. His body tightened around V and he spilled deep into Kerry. He moaned sharply as he came and so did Johnny. He kissed Kerry softly and fought to catch his breath.  
“Fuck Ker…” he hummed and smiled  
“That was amazing.” He settled next to him and ran his hands over soft skin. He looked over to where Johnny was and he had disappeared. He searched for him and alongside his own happiness and pleasure he felt some deep loneliness accompanied with Johnny's vibe. He knew it wasn’t easy on Johnny being able to feel but not touch…  
Kerry looked over at where V was staring.  
“What is it V?” He nuzzled the other gently as he curled close in his arms. V turned and looked at him, smiling softly.  
“Nothin Ker, just thinking about how fucking lucky I am to have this. You.” He smiled and kissed him again softly before they both fell asleep from the high.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @HappyPlantDaddy.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
